Lovino's sick with Mafia Fever
by coin1996
Summary: Lovino's sick and Antonio want's to help out. What will happen to his poor little tomato if he isn't able to help him. Antonio has to be the hero and help out Lovino to make him fill better. Man Antonio must really hate the mafia for trashing the south part of Italy and making Lovino sick. Rated T for later chapter's.
1. Lovi You're Be Ok

**Lovino's Sick With Mafia Fever**

**Chapter 1**

**Lovi You're Be Ok**

**_Ok I hope you enjoy this story there may be some spelling mistakes in here which i will fix. The gramer is also bad but ill go though and fix it when i have time. Ok any way please enjoy the story!_  
**

* * *

Lovino was board so board that he sat on his couch and looked to the fan. He sat there for at least an hour. He felt a little under the weather and his brother wasn't even home. Were was his brother well that was easy to answer with the potato eater like always'. Lovino coughed and felt his thought barn. He got to his feet and walked to the kitchen door way before the room started to spin. He blinked his eye's and shock his head. Yes his fever had gotten worse over the last couple of day's but it never really hit him tell this morning.

Lovino made his way to the sink and picked up a glass he filled it with water and took a sip. As he felt the cool water go down his throat he smiled. He then stepped back a bit and the glass fell from his hand's as he started to shake. He walked from the kitchen and busted his brother's favorite vase on the way to his bed room. He made his way up the steps and around the corner before every thing went black.

**~6 hours later~**

* * *

Antonio was walking to Romano's house he was worried Romano didn't go to the meeting. He asked Feliciano and he just smiled and said Romano was fine. When he tried to think about work his mind kept falling to Romano. So after the meeting he went to go see his little tomato. Antonio knocked on the door but no one answered so he rung the door bell. Once Romano didn't come to the door Antonio felt very odd like something was wrong. He took the extra key from behind the light and opened the door.

Antonio looked around he noticed the light's were on and that there was a broken vase. Antonio ran into the living room to see an empty couch with a blanket on it. He ran into the kitchen to see a broken glass and finally he got really worried. Antoino ran up the step's and looked in every room. He finally turned around the corner only to see his little tomato on the cooled floor breathing heavily.

Lovino was panting like he couldn't get air and he felt as if his body was as heavy as a truck. he couldn't move and he was just hoping his brother would come home. At that point even the tomato eater was good enough for him. Lovino was in pain he felt sick and his body felt like some one had beaten him up. Once he hard the fast foot step's of some one he shut his eye's and prayed it was someone good.

When Antonio got to Lovino's side he put his hand on the Italian's head and felt how hot it was. Antonio was worried much more now and picked the poor boy up to get him into a soft bed. Lovino was out of it but was still alive and breathing. For that Antonio was happy but it didn't last when Lovino finally opened his eye's. The look in Lovino's eye's made Antonio go from Worried in to scared to death.

Lovino moved to look at Antonio and smiled lightly. "I'm sorry Antonio" he said as he panted. His voice sounded like he had not drunk any thing in day's.

"Lovi don't be sorry ok let me get you something to drink" Antonio walked from the room and went to get Lovino a drink. As he came back Lovino was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Lovi you need to be laying down you have a high fever" Antonio said rushing over to get Lovino to lay down. Lovino laid down and looked almost like a little boy with a cold.

Antonio helped him drink some water which burned his throat. He looked to Lovino with worried and Lovino smiled to the Spanish boy.

"I'll be fine Antonio I just need some sleep" he said as he closed his eye's. Antonio nodded and sat the water on the night stand.

"Time for the new's then" Antonio said softly as he closed the door and went to the living room. He turned on the new's and sat there waiting for a big update of some sort. Soon enough to Antoino's demise there was a problem. There it was right on the T.V a update about none other than the mafia.

"Once again the mafia has taken many people's life's today along with the last 3 day's this make's 68 people dead" the woman said as she pointed back to the burning buildings'. "The police have stepped up trying to take care of the problem but if it get's worse we fair for are poor little south half" the woman had tear's in her eye's as police shot a guy down on the street. The camera then went off and the weather forecast came on. Antonio was shocked 3 day's Lovino has been sick and never told a single soul!

"Should I tell Feliciano" he asked him self as he started to walk to Lovino's room. Antonio shook his head _'It would make him worried to much'_. Antonio opened the door softly to see Lovino awake and looking to the door as if he could only look but not touch. Antonio frowned and Lovino looked up with a smile.

"You know don't you" he asked as he looked back to Antonio who frowned more.

"Lovino why didn't you tell me or even Feliciano" Antonio asked he was upset at Lovino for not telling him.

"Well my brother would just sit there a cry telling me that I have to live and you would just get on my nerves but I guess this back fired on me" Lovino sat up a little and took a sip of the water which felt nice. He looked back to Antonio who looked hurt but mad.

"Lovino what if I hadn't come to see if you were all right you could be laying out there on the floor half dead" Antonio yelled not out of being mad but hurt. Lovino looked to his lap and frowned.

"I don't want to bardin you or my brother" he said softly tears forming in his eye's. Lovino sniffed and Antonio felt really bad. "I thought that even if I'm here or not it doesn't matter every one like's Feli more then me so what's the point" Lovino said tear's falling from his eye's. Antonio walked over to the bed and pulled Lovino into a hug.

"Lovi you know that hurt's me when you say that, I love you and would never chose Feliciano over you ever" Antonio said looking back to Lovino who just looked to the floor.

"But every one love's Feli even my own stupid grand father, he took Feli and just left me alone" Lovino was hurt, all his life he felt left in the dark. Antonio looked to him as he tried to wipe his tears' away. Lovino then felt a sharp pain go though his head and he fell back onto his pillow. Antonio felt Lovino's head and frowned the fever was just getting worse.

Antonio walked out of the room and shut the door well Lovino was sleeping. "I have to help my little tomato" Antonio sat on the couch and looked to the T.V. "But how" he asked himself. Lovino was every thing to Antonio and he would never want to lose his little sweet tomato just because of the mafia. Antonio sat there spaced out thinking on how to help Lovino but never could think of this intel a thought hit him.

"That's it I'll send some people to help out" he ran to the phone to call up his boss so he could help out Lovino.

"Yes what is it Antonio" Antonio's boss asked as he put down his cigar. Antonio took a breath and took the tone of voice he used when he was talking with his boss.

"Sir have you hard what is happening down in Romano" Antonio asked.

"No I haven't has thing's gotten bad" his boss asked and Antonio sighed.

"Sir there mafia has taken control of every thing down there, I would be thankful if we could send some help to help them get though this" Antonio held his breath as the line fell silent. There was a muffled cough and he waited.

"Very well Antonio I'll send them some of are best officer's to help out" Antonio smiled but kept his tone.

"Thank you very much sir" he said and hung up the phone to jump for joy. Antonio was able to at least help out his tomato. He walked into the living room to see Lovino standing there with a shocked look.

"Lovi you should be in bed" Antonio said as he ran to Lovino's side. Lovino looked to him and then slapped his hand away.

"I felt alone so I wanted to know if you were still here but instead of staying out of it you just had to go and get involved" Lovino tried to look mad but it looked more hurt. Antonio helped Lovino to the couch and laid him down so his head was laying on Antonio's lap. Lovino watched the T.V as he finally got to see how bad it has gotten.

"Lovi I love you, I hope you know that" Antonio said as he ran his hand though Lovino's hair. Lovino smiled he truly loved Antonio but would never tell him. He looked to the T.V just in time to see a new fire break out and a woman calling for he kid's. Lovino started to tear up and he snuggled closer to Antonio.

"I no I just want this to be over" Lovino was so weak at this moment and new's will travail fast once Antonio finally get's involved.

**~1 day later~**

* * *

Man did new's travail fast the next day Antonio got call's from every one. The asked him questions' and he gave them answers'.

"Dude why are you helping the meaner Italian dude" Alfred asked over the phone.

"Because i can't just let Lovino fall, not like this" Antonio said back to him.

"You twit are you crazy you're just make thing's worse" Arthur yelled.

"No i wont make thing's worse, I'll make every thing go back to the way it was" Antoino said back to him with a smile on his face.

"The awesome me want's to know why you're helping out that unawesome Lovino" Gilbert asked as he looked to his food.

"Well if it were you Gil I would help you out" Antonio said taking a sip of the beer Gilbert had brought over.

"Ve~ Antonio thank you for helping Lovi" Feliciano said as he hugged Antonio. Antonio smiled back to him and patted his head.

"You're brother will be fine Feli I'll make sure he will be" Antonio laughed as he sent Feliciano to stay with Ludwig well he helped out Lovino.

People went on with the same stuff they always asked why but Antonio always told them why. He never once told them the true reason for it, that reason would have to be because he love Lovino and he wanted to be there for him. Antonio smiled although he felt like he would soon lose the battle with the other's.

* * *

**_Well that's chapter 1 I hope you liked it ill br updating soon, So Peace! I don't own Hetalia._**

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Get Well Soon

**Lovino's Sick With Mafia Fever**

**Chapter 2**

**Get well soon**

**Well here is chapter 2 I hope you like!**

* * *

Antonio sat on thee couch with his little tomato. Lovino's head was on Antonio's lap as he slept. Antonio ran his hand's though Lovino's silky hair and smiled then Antonio's tummy growled. He looked down to Lovino who was dead asleep. Antonio held up Lovino's head as he got from under him and slipped a pillow under his head and removed his hand. Antonio smiled he didn't even wake up the little Italian. Antonio made his way to the kitchen to start making dinner for the two.

Antonio was almost done with the food when a thud sounded from the living room. He jumped at the sound but the ran into the living room to see what happened. Sure enough Lovino was laying on the floor holding his head.

"Lovi what happen" Antonio asked helping Lovino back onto the couch.

"I woke up from a dream were i was falling and fell off the couch" he said but was cut off by cough's.

"I'll bring you some water dinner is almost done to" Antonio left the room and got Lovino a glass of water. When he turned around Lovino was sitting at the table with a blanket wrapped around him. Antonio smiled Lovino looked so cute like that.

"You said dinner will be done soon so i came out" he said looking to Antonio with a glare. Antonio smiled and nodded. He gave Lovino the glass and went back to making the soup. After what felt like hour's to Lovino the hot soup was sitting right in front of him. He took a spoon full and took it into his mouth. Antonio looked up just in time to see Lovino frown.

"Hey what's wrong Lovi" Antonio asked frowning his brow with worried. Lovino looked to him and painted to the soup.

"I can't taste it" he said as he took another spoon full. Antonio tasted his and it was far from tasteless. He looked over to Lovino who looked like he was about to cry.

"Lovi don't cry maybe you just need to get better more than you're be able to taste it again ok" Antonio smiled and Lovino sighed.

"Ya but you always cook the best stuff so why can't i taste it i don't want to be sick any more i just want that stupid mafia to stop and lay low again" Lovino crossed his arm's and pouted. Antonio smiled and walked over to Lovino.

"My boss said every thing is going to get better the fire's have stopped and there slowly chasing the mafia down" Antonio hugged Lovino who didn't even push him off. Lovino instead took the hug and hugged back. Antonio was shocked that he hugged back but he loved the feeling.

"So I'll get better soon" Lovino asked looking up to Antonio with hope. Antonio smiled and nodded.

"Yes Lovi you're be better than you can go back to hating me and kicking me out when i come over" Antonio smiled and Lovino looked back to the soup.

"But what if i don't want it that way" Lovino said and Antonio looked to him lost.

"What do you mean Lovi" Antonio asked as he sat back down next to Lovino.

"Well I" Lovino stopped him self as he turned a deep shade of red. Antonio smiled and poked his cheek.

"Lovi you're a tomato" he laughed as Lovino sat there taking it. Antonio stopped and frowned to Lovino. "Lovi" Antonio asked as he tried to see Lovino's face.

"I don't want you to leave Antonio" Lovino said as he kept his gaze to the floor. "This is o stupid" Lovino said putting his head down on the table.

Antonio patted his back and frowned_ 'Maybe this is just going to get worse but i hope he feels better'_. Antonio then listened so he could hear the little nose's that Lovino made.

"You idiot i love you" he said as lowly as he could but Antonio could hear it. He smiled and patted Lovino's head.

"I love you to my little tomato, now how bout you get better than we can talk this out ok" Antonio smiled and Lovino lifted his head. He nodded and took another spoon full of the soup. Antonio laughed as he to went back to eating.

After they were done eating Lovino fell asleep in his room well Antonio watched the new's. He sat there as the new's woman from the day before showed up on the screen. "Thank you Tom now then here is the update, It seem's Spain is helping us out which is helping are police" she turned around to a police man. "Sir can you update us" the woman asked and the man smiled.

"we have to say since Spain has help us the mafia has went back into hiding but there are still some causing trouble for the peaceful people" the man turned around and saw a woman getting jacked by a younger man. The officer took him down and tossed him into the back off the police car before driving off.

"I'm labith and this is the update for now" the woman then was off the screen and it went to the whether forecast. Antonio sighed he felt good about being able to help Lovino out. He might have some people not happy with him but he love's Lovino so why would he not help. He sat there and chuckled as the man stopped in mid sentence and looked around the room for help.

Antonio turned off the T.V to look out the window as rain started to pour down. There was a bright bolt of lightning and then a huge clash of thunder. Rain poured down on the pavement and grass. Water poured off the roof as it pounded on it. Antonio smiled he loved the sound of rain but then remembered there was a person who never liked the sound. As if on cue Lovino was right beside Antonio hanging on his arm.

Lovino hid his face as more thunder clashed. Antonio smiled and walked to the couch where he got Lovino to fall back asleep. He smiled soon his little tomato will be better and then he will want to tell Lovino his feeling's for his little tomato.

Soon the storm ended and Antonio was fast asleep with Lovino on his lap. Lovino woke up to the morning sun and rubbed his eye's. Today he felt good like this was all finally was over. He walked to his back yard to see puddles' from the storm they had that night. He smiled as he saw hi tomato's were all in good shape. Lovino then walked back in to the house and into the kitchen. He still didn't feel up to cooking but he cooked up a nice morning mail for him and Antonio.

Antonio woke to the smell of something he loved. He noticed Lovino was gone and ran into the kitchen to see him sitting at the table eating what looked like a omlet. Antonio sat next to him and put his hand on Lovino's head. his fever was gone he just looked over tired now. Antonio smiled he liked it better this way. Lovino looked into the green eye's of Antonio and turned a deep red.

"You are an idiot see i can take care of my self" Lovino yelled slapping Antonio's hand away. Antonio looked hurt and bowed his head which made Lovino felt a little bad. "I'm sorry Antonio" Lovino said with a sigh but Antonio's head perked up and he hugged Lovino.

"o Lovi I'm so happy you're alright" he yelled holding on to the Italian. Lovino sighed but smiled softly. Lovino was happy to finally feel the heat from Antonio and get to warm. Antonio smiled he loved when Lovino would return his hug's.

* * *

**Thank's for reading sorry for any mistake's ill will be sure to go though both chapter's to fix them. I hope you injoyed this chapter thanks for reading! I do not own Hetalia.**

**To be continued**


	3. I Feel Fine

**Lovino's Sick With Mafia Fever**

**Chapter 3**

**I Fill Fine**

**_Sorry for any misspelled word's any way here is the last chapter of this story please in joy!_**

* * *

It has been a week since Lovino has been sick .Four day's ago he was so sick you thought he would die, Two day's ago he got better. Antonio smiled as Lovino was mostly back to his self but one thing really bugged Antonio. Since he had been here Lovino hadn't hit him or hurt him in any way. Antonio thought about this most of the time but his thought's then traveled back to when Lovnio told him he loved him.

"I have to find out if Lovi love's me or if he was kidding" Antonio jumped off the couch and ran to Lovino's room. The shower was running but that didn't stop Antonio from running into the bath room. He flung open the door and pulled back the shower Curtin were Lovino was standing. A deep blush found its way to Lovino's cheek's as he took his towel and turned off the shower.

"What do you think you're doing" Lovino yelled the blush just getting deeper. Antonio pulled the Italian into a hug and that's when Lovino's blush turned as deep as possible. "What" Lovino asked as he felt like he was melting.

"Lovi I love you" Antonio said holding onto Lovino. Lovino's eye's widened for once Antonio used the tone he uses with his boss for Lovino. Antonio felt the silence and thought he said something but didn't move. Lovino's eye's shut as he hugged Antonio back.

"I-I love you t-to Toni" Antonio smiled and pulled away from Lovino. Lovino pouted as Antonio pulled away from him but was shocked when he was pulled back but into a kiss this time. Lovino melted into the kiss Antonio tasted like tomato's. Antonio smiled when Lovino kissed him back.

"So I take you're feeling better than my cute tomato" Antonio smiled as he looked down to Lovnio who pouted.

"Shut up and kiss me already you tomato eater" Lovino yelled pulling Antonio down to kiss him. Antonio licked Lovino's bottom lip and when Lovino moaned he slipped his tong into Lovino's mouth. There who make out was then broken because of the need for air.

"Lovi i love you and i want you to never forget that" Antonio held onto Lovnio's lower back as Lovino's hand's were around Antonio's neck. Lovino nodded his head and looked down to see there pushed together hip's then it hit him. "Lovi are you" Antonio was cut off by Lovino pushing him into the shower and running to get on some cloth's. Antonio ran after him and pulled him into a hug.

"Get off me you idiot" Lovnio yelled as he tried to get away. Antonio laughed as he slipped his hand's farther down Lovino's chest. "I swear to god if you go lower you wont be able to walk ever again" Lovino said as he backed up a little to find he wasn't the only one with good thought's.

"o Lovi you're so mean to me" Antonio cried as he let go of Lovino only to be pushed down on the bed. Antonio looked up to Lovnio and he smiled evilly down to Antonio and Antonio smiled. "Lovi you no i love you" Antonio was cut off by Lovnio's lip's pressed hard against his. Antonio smiled as thing's got more hot for the two.

_**~The Next Day~**_

* * *

Antonio was happy he finally had the one thing on earth he loved more than any thing, his cute little red tomato Lovnio. He loved the way how he got mad, how he smiled softly when no one was around, how he acted mad all the time, and how he felt like no one else loved him other than Antonio. Lovino was every thing for Antonio and Antonio was every thing for Lovnio.

Lovino loved how Antonio smiled, how he made every thing better, how he made any day unboring, and how he finally made Lovnio felt loved. Yes life for Lovino and Antonio will be the best.

_**~A year later~**_

* * *

When Antonio proposed to Lovino, Lovino happily took the ring and kissed his soon to be husband. Antonio was just happy to finally have his little tomato his and only his. There life was perfect they were soon married and lived together.

Antonio would go to work, come home, eat a nice dinner Lovnio made for both of them, they talked about their day's, Antonio would shower and they fell fast asleep in each other's arm's.

To Lovino this was the life he wanted, or was it because this nice life he has will soon change into some thing else. Antonio and Lovino will both have to get though what the futer hold's for them. Antonio walk out or stay? Will Lovino live or die?

the story will be in a different story but it will take place once Lovino and Antonio are married and have a very nice life together which is waiting to become some thing else. What is in store for the two of them find out!

* * *

**_Sorry for it being short I ran out of thing's to say for this one but watch out for the side story to this! I'll be posting it soon love you all! I do not own Hetalia. So sad!_**

**The End~**


End file.
